


what did you do?

by CerinityKS



Series: sceo drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Paranoia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: There was blood everywhere.Scott didn’t know where to look first, eyes skipping over the scene automatically until they rested on Theo. He was slumped on the ground, blank eyes staring at his hands. Scott stepped cautiously towards him, skirting around the body.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: sceo drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	what did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekly sceo drabble prompt (prompt was 'what did you do?') & fills the hooded figure square on my Sceo Scare Fest bingo card [here](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/631928946806718464/two-crossed-off-and-posted-halloween-dance-is)

There was blood everywhere.

Scott didn’t know where to look first, eyes skipping over the scene automatically until they rested on Theo. He was slumped on the ground, blank eyes staring at his hands. Scott stepped cautiously towards him, skirting around the body.

“Theo? Babe?” his voice hardly shook. He dropped to his knees and slowly grabbed one of Theo’s hands in his own. Theo jolted and turned wide, scared eyes on his boyfriend. His lip trembled.

“I didn’t, I didn’t mean to,” Theo’s voice shook. “He just kept following me! I just wanted him to stop,” Theo begged.

Scott swallowed and turned his eyes to the… to the corpse. Theo had been having nightmares, had been acting more paranoid, snapping at people, barely eating, and talking about a hooded figure following him everywhere. Scott has assumed his meds had stopped working. He’d made an appointment for Theo with his psychologist. God he wished he’d taken Theo more seriously sooner.

“It’s okay,” Scott soothed as he drew Theo in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It’ll be ok.” He should have protected him. Scott could do that now though. Theo just clung to him, and they breathed.

Behind them, the body twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/632257996543672320/drabble-3) and [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
